The invention relates to a method for rapidly and efficiently clearing oil spills. Oil spills caused by defective offshore drilling equipment and ship accidents have created a problem for which no adequate solution has yet been found. Attempts have been made to physically surround said oil spills with mechanical floating barriers and the like. These containment methods are time consuming and require extensive equipment. In contrast the present invention provides a quick and efficient solution to the oil spill problem.
High ensity polymers have been used with water for drag reduction in fire-fighting and in treatment of nursery plants. The use of polymer of high molecular weight to deal with oil pollution is not known to have been utilized before the instant invention.